The Pocky Game
by NightmareWerewolf
Summary: Rachel goes out to buy pocky... and shares it with her friends. Then suggests the pocky game. Fluff inside( I think) T, thank you Thalia for your cussing Thalia: "Hey!" Oh yeah, and sometimes my cussing. Comments and suggestions appreciated!
1. Percabeth

**Hey guys! So, I kept seeing all these pocky fanfictions, so I thought that I can make one to! Here ya go!**

Percy's POV

When Rachel first came to me with a box of Pocky, I was like, _YES! I'M NOT BORED ANYMORE!_ Then she explained the actual game. It sounded fun and I wanted to try it with Annabeth.

"Hey Wise Girl!"

"What's up Seaweed Brain?"

"Play the pocky game with me, please?"

"Ugh, fine," she said.

"YES!" I said.

So I gave her a stick, and we started chewing. My heart was beating faster, and I'm sure I was blushing as a tomato right now. When we met in the middle, it was amazing. She tasted like strawberries, like the pocky. She started to place her hands in my hair, and it felt amazing. When we needed to breathe, we went up.

"So..." I said.

"What is it Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked.

"I, um... willyoubemygirlfriend?" I asked facing away in case of rejection.

She then threw her arms around me, "Of course Seaweed Brain!"

"YES!" I said happily. We then kissed again and my mind was _Thank you thank you thank you pocky._

 **So, hoped u liked it. I will add more chapers w/ different characters, so yeah. Thanks, and stay tuned!**


	2. Jasper

**So, this is gonna be Jason and Piper! Plz review! Means so much! Disclaimer: I don not own Percy Jackson, sadly**

Jason's POV

When Rachel came up to me, with pocky, I was interested. Then, she explained the game. I was very interested then. So, being the awesome boyfriend I am, I'm gonna ask Piper to play.

"Hey Pipes!" I said.

"What's up Sparky?" she asks, her beautiful multicolored eyes twinkling. Her choppy, brown hair looking beautiful as always.

"Well, Rachel just explained to me the Pocky game, so will you play with me?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure!" she said, "Sounds like fun!" _Oh, it will be_ , I thought.

"Well?" she asks.

"Well what?" I asked, confused.

"Go get the pocky!" she said, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Oh. Right." I said sheepishly while she rolls her eyes.

I returned with the pocky, and started playing. We got closer and closer and, suddenly can't take it anymore, I took the rest and kissed her. We kissed for a while, and then cuddled with each other.

"That was fun, right?" Piper asks.

"It sure was Pipes." I said. While we laid near each other, we then heard a loud YES coming from somewhere...

 **Hmm... I wonder where that came from -wiggles eyebrows-. Anyway hoped u enjoyed. I'll try and make the next chapter pretty soon, but w/ school and stuff, I don't think I can handle the stress. MY FUCKING TEACHERS GIVE ME SO MUCH FUCKING HOMEWORK! WHY TEACHERS MUST U KILL US WITH** **STRESS?!**


	3. Thalico

**I'm so fucking lazy...anyway, hey guys! this is where Thalia starts cussing, so u can skip this chapter if u're not comfortable. (Thalia is still in the Hunters, so yeah) I'll prob not post for a while, because I'm fucking lazy, and tired from fucking school. (sorry for cussing a lot) Oh, and I'm not gonna be completing this for a while, or canceling it, until I feel like I have all of the freaking couples. SO DONT GO THINKING THAT IM GONNA CANCAL THIS FUCKING STORY!**

Thalia's POV

I was listening to Green Day when I heard a commotion outside. When I went out, I saw Rachel with a box of sweets, it looked like.

"Hey Rach!" I called out.

She turned to me and smiled. "Hey Thals!"

"What you doing?" I asked, confused to why she's hold a box.

"Oh, just handing out pocky," she said, "Wanna try some?"

"Sure," I said. And so, she handed me a pocky stick. When I tasted the chocolate, it was delicious. It wasn't too sweet, or bitter.

"So?" she prompt.

"It tastes fucking amazing!" I said astounded.

She giggled, "Doesn't it?"

-TIMESKIP-(cause why the hell not)

When I was walking around, someone called for me. I turned, and Nico was there. His black hair hung around him, and his shirt was beautiful, and was letting me see his abs. It was really hot. _Wait, why the fuck did I say hot? Oh god, Lady A's gonna kill me._ I shook that thought outta my head, and went to him.

"Hey Pinecone Face!" he said.

"What the fuck do you want Death Breath?" I asked, which is my "friendly" way of greeting.

"Well, Rachel introduced me to the Pocky game, and I hoped that I was able to play with you." he said, a seemingly light blush covering his features. _Wait, blush? Why the fuck did that happened?_

"Uh, sure I can play with you." I said.

Nico's POV

"Uh, sure I can play with you." she said. I did a mini dance in my mind. I can play with her! I had a crush on her for a while, but the Hunters are the thing that's keeping me back from telling her. _Well, at least I get to kiss her._ I thought happily. As we postioned ourselves, I heard a faint YES coming form some where but was to nervous and excited to care. We started biting and eventualy, our lips met in the middle. It was fantastic, and she tasted like the chocolate from the pocky. When we were done, Lady Artemis cane by.

"Lieutenant Grace," she said, seeming quite sad.

"Yes My Lady?" Thalia asked nervously.

"Since you kissed a boy, you are relived of duty. I've already placed your things in your father's cabin. You are dismissed."

"Yes, My Lady," Thalia said, her eyes portraying her saddness.

"Thalia," I said softly.

"What the fuck is i-" she was silenced by a pair of lips coming down on her.

"I liked you, ever since a couple of months ago. So, will you make me happy, and become my girlfriend?" I said, facing away in case of rejection.

She stared at me, and suddenly her lips came to me in a nice, tender way. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend," she said softly.

My eyes widened in shock, " Really?"

She nodded. Then, I came to her, and did the most sweetest, most tenderest way I could muster. She kissed me back, in a passionate way I can't explain. We cuddled near each other, and my mind was _Thank you thank you thank you thank you pocky for helping me._

 **So, how'd u people like it?**

 **Nico: That was terrible! I don't even like Thalia!**

 **Thalia:...**

 **Nico: Thalia?**

 **Thalia: -light blushing-**

 **Nico: No way! Please don't tell me that you liked that stupid shit!**

 **Thalia: ITS NOT STUPID SHIT! *voice goes an octave higher...or multiple octaves***

 **Wow... haven't seen her that mad in a couple of years. xD**

 **Thalia:...**

 **Nico:Look what you did to her! Besides I like Will!**

 ***suddenly appears*(WTF mate xD)Will: Did I hear my name?**

 **Uh, nope! Sorry for bothering you! xD**

 **Will: Well, ok. -leaves-**

 **I hope you're thankful. I just saved your flipping butt. Oh yeah, you and Will will be together in a few chapters later!(most likely) Ok?**

 **Nico: Um, yeah thanks. I'm gonna fix Thalia over here, so cya! -runs away with frozen Thalia-**

 **Awww... such love xD**

 ***looks at hands* ...I never knew I can write something like that flipping confession... Anyway, t** **hat's the longest I've ever written! Bet u didn't see Nico's POV coming! That confession sounded like a marriage proposal. xD Hope u've enjoyed! Plz review, it means so much!(I hope u liked the little special thingy that I left) BTW, PLZ SAVE ME! I DONT WANNA DIE!** **FROM HOMEWORK AND PARENTS! THEY FUCKING** **HATE ME!**


	4. Caleo

**Hey guys!** **So** **I somehow saved my life and our valuables in my house. Apparently there was some kind of robber going around our neighborhood, and I somehow stopped him. (If you ask, I'm still a bit terrified, so I don't want to relieve it again.) And I think this is the perfect time to write more. Im sorry for not really writing, I found out that I had thyroid cancer, and the shock of it is plowing into my head. And writing at 11 pm is also fun! Today, Caleo. I might do Tratie after, or Solangelo. Anyway, GO!I was**

Leo's POV

Hell ya baby! We defeated the big boss, AND... I GOT CALYPSO TO DATE ME! Well, being McShizzle always help. Our buddy Rachel introduced us to pocky, a Japanese sweet that is a stick with chocolate! YAY! Rachel also showed us the game, and after making some adjustments to Festus, my all time flying buddy, I went over to Calypso to show her pocky. I grabbed a pink one and found her at the garden.

"So Calypso? How do you like it here?"

"Well, I do miss my home for most of my life, but it's very comforting that I can see human life."

"Great! Here's some metal flowers I made!" I said, shoving the metal bouquet at her face. Calypso shot me a deadpanned look. She sighed.

"What do you want Leo?"

"Play with me!" I whined, dragging her with me to the beach.

She sighed at my antics. "Alright Leo. What are we playing?

"The POCKY GAME!" I placed my mouth onto the pretzel side, and let Calypso take the chocolate side. We nibbled and when we got to the middle, I couldn't resist, and smashed my face into hers. We were kissing and was about to get deeper when two guys lifted us, and threw us into the water. IM NOT FREAKING PERCY AND STAY DRY EASILY! Well, I could dry us of with my fire, since we were both fire proof clothes.I got up, and looked at Percy and Jason. They were laughing their heads off. _Oh they were gonna get it._ I thought as I chased them across camp for the rest of the day.

 **Welp, there you go. I'll try to make a little cutscene with the couple from after they read it.**

 **Leo: I was too OOC for that one!**

 **Calypso: At least she made you romantic.**

 **Leo: *le gasps* Am I not romantic?**

 **She's got a point Leo. You're better at tinkering and being a crazy lunatic.**

 **Leo: You guys are so mean. *Walks out***

 **Anyway hoped you enjoyed, like, comment, and stay awesome! BYE!**


End file.
